ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball X
Note: 'Inspiration for this story, Dragon Ball X, was derived from another story on the Dragon Ball Fanon wiki called Dragon Ball XZ. Some ideas have been recycled from him, but the actual storyline is different. This is in no way intended to be a copyright or anything of the sort. Please support the "original", or at least check it out. 'P'rologue Son Goku gathered energy for his Spirit Bomb from the entire universe itself. Even his own friends raised their hands in the air, and gave their power for the massive blast. Omega Shenron was devestated by the attack, blown away to nothing but dust. With everything said and done, the eternal dragon Shenron appeared, and toke Goku for special training. His allies thought about how much they would miss him, although at the same time, were happy for Goku. Still, the dragon balls remained broken for some odd reason. Trunks and Pan offered to return them to Dende, so each magical orb may be fixed. Unfortunately, the peace wouldn't last for long... 'S'tory 'C'hapter '''1 '- 'D'arkness 'D'escends Trunks and Pan flew over Earth's vast lands as they transported each dragonball to Dende, in hopes that the namekian would fix them. Pan carried three, while Trunks, the older one, carried four. During their travels, Trunks began to think about all the crazy battles they had faced over the past few months; Baby, Super 17, and, more recently, Omega Shenron. Just then, he began to hear something chiming in his head. It was a sinister, evil voice; Trunks... Trunks, it said. The boy shoke it off, conclduing it was probably just the exhastion of the fight getting to him. Pan, and Trunks landed on the Lookout, and placed all seven dragon balls on the concrete tiles. Pan ran off to get Dende. She said hello to Mr. Popo, who was tending to the garden of this temple. Trunks awaited their return, but the voice came back; Trunks.... Trunks. Eventually, it got louder and louder. To make things worse, he could have sworn the cracked, blue dragon balls just glowed for a split second. Trunks ended up falling to the ground in great agony, and a red substance began to pile into his eyes, as if something had just entered Trunks' innards. Popo noticed the problem, and came to Trunks to see if he could help. All of a sudden, a burst of energy expanded from Trunks' body, knocking Popo into a stone wall. Dende and Pan walked outside the Lookout to find Trunks, who seemed to have changed; his eyes had rolled back into his head, his hair had turned dark grey, not to mention it was waving in mid air unnaturally, and lastly, a golden aura had ignited around him. Clouds were drawn to his new, amazing power, casting a shadow over the Lookout. "Dende, whats happening!?", Pan asked slightly scared. "I... I don't know.", Dende replied honestly. Smoke spewed around trunks body, consealing him from sight, and from a huge dragon spawned. It was Black Smoke Shenron! "I guess you're probably wondering what the heck is going on.", Black Smoke Shenron said in a deep voice, as he lit his cigar. "Kind of.", Dende spoke. "Well then.", Black Smoke Shenron began, "As you know, the shadow dragons were me, only split into multiple personalities. When each was defeated, they turned back into negative energy, and returned to the dragon balls, having them remain corrupted, but more importantly, bring me back. As long as all seven dragon balls are together, the negative energy can transfer to another object, or person ''in this case." "Hold on a second. How can that be?", Pan asked. Dende explained, "Well, usually the dragon balls hold positive energy, and once a wish is made, it releases negtive energy, but by waiting a year for them to recharge, the negative energy can be absorbed, and converted back into positive energy. Sadly though, since we used the balls SO many times, too much negative energy built up, and the dragon balls couldn't absorb it all. So now that the left over negative energy is back inside the balls, it has enough power to do whatever it wants." "Ok, that was a mouth full.", Pan said. "Anyway!", Black Smoke Shenron interrupted, "Say goodbye to Dende, because this is going to be the last time you see him." "WHAT!", Pan yelled. "Dende is connected to the dragon balls life force, giving them time to convert the negative energy back to positive, but if he's dead, the dragon balls willl be rendered useless, and I'll be split from the dragon balls forever, so I can reak HAVAK ON THIS WORTHLESS PLANET!", Black Smoke Shenron screamed. "No way! I won't let you do it!", Pan yelled. She charged at Black Smoke Shenron. The dragon shot a mouth blast at her, causing a huge explosion which rocked the Lookout. Black Smoke Shenron went back inside Trunks' body, and lunged at Dende. Out of nowhere though, a power blast intervened with "Dark" Trunks' rush, knocking him off the Look Out. It was Vegeta . "I thought I taught you better than that.", Vegeta joked with a smirk on his face, with his arm still extended from the Big Bang Attack he had just launched. He positioned Dende behind him, and waited for Dark Trunks to come back. Things were about to get ugly.... 'C'''hapter '''2- T'he '''B'attle 'B'egins Dark Trunks stopped his decent, and looked upwards at the Look Out in anger. He flew back up, and landed in front of Vegeta. "Thats... Thats impossble! You're energy was completely drained after your fight with Omega Shenron. How can this be!", Dark Trunks yelled angrily. "Huh, you honestly don't know? Well, you see there's these things called sensu beans which restore one's health even in the worse of cases. And even worse for you, 'Trunks', a saiyan's power increases every time he survives a near death experince. In other words... your done for," Vegeta exlained, "Now, GIVE ME MY SON BACK!" He charged at Dark Trunks with a series of blows to his face. Trunks was pushed back, but managed to dodge each of the saiyan's punches. He ducked, having Vegeta's next punch impale the wall of the Look Out's temple. Dark Trunks uppercutted Vegeta, blowing part of the stone wall out into chunks. He continued by jumping into the air, and kicking Vegeta in his stomach continuously. Blood spat from Vegeta's mouth, who then crashed into the ground, making a big crater. He stood back up to face Dark Trunks. The boy had his arms crossed, and smiling. "You must think your some big shot, don't you!", Vegeta said, "So you landed some lucky attacks, big deal. All you've REALLY managed to do is change my son's clothes. Man, I'm scared." "Apparently you haven't realized I'm not using half power yet, not even 1% actually," Dark Trunks gloated. "No! Thats impossible. Even Omega wasn't that ''strong!", Vegeta suggested. He charged with another punch, but Trunks blocked, and head butted the prince. "That is IT!" A gold aura surged around Vegeta all of a sudden, as his hair turned a bright yellow, and lightining ignited from him, spreading around the area, breaking the Look Out's concrete tiles. He had sparked his super saiyan 2 transformation, going full power (Since Bulma used bruits waves to have Vegeta go super saiyan 4, his tail left him when the transformation deactivated). Vegeta disappeared, and reappeared behind Dark Trunks with an elbow to the enemy's head. He stumbled back, but as Vegeta went in for another attack, Dark Trunks was already gone. He tried to sense out his ki; the problem was Dark Trunks was so strong, yet he could fight Vegeta using only 1% ofhis strength, making him hard to sense out. Then Trunks kicked Vegeta straight down into the Look Out itself. The saiyan prince landed on his feet in a room which looked like the average bed room, only with a staircase which lead to the main building to the right. "ARGHHHHHHH!!!", Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs, "I WILL NOT BE MADE OF FOOL OF BY SUCH LOW LIFE TRASH. IT'S TIME TO DIE!" Vegeta shot up into the air, put one hand behind the other, and brought them back to his torso's side. "Theres no way you can survive my Galick Gun !" A purple aura waved around him, as well as summoning more plasma flashing around him. "Go on. Give me your worse!", Dark Trunks said. More energy built up, and Vegeta was ready to fire his attack. A large beam of ki launched from Vegeta's hands, heading on a collision course straight for Dark Trunks. The tirent flew up to intercept it with a knee. The blast was redirected out into a field, where you could see a large explosion in the distance. It caused a shock wave which blew away much of the Look Out. It was turned to nothing, but ruins now. Dende hid behind one of the temple's structures to protect himself. He even toke the liberty of saving Mr. Popo and Pan. When everything cleared up, Dark Trunks could see Vegeta, who was devestated by how he had failed dramatically. "So thats the best the prince of all saiyans can do? Not suprising.", Dark Trunks said. Vegeta didn't say anything. Dark Trunks continued, "Well then. It looks like we should finish this." He grabbed Vegeta, and threw him into the Look Out, which broke it in two. Dark Trunks landed, then stoke his hands out. A black energy ball appeared, and seemed to be growing bigger. "Time to see what true power is.", he stated. A few moments later, Dark Trunks shot his energy. The energy wave quickly advance on Vegeta's position. He was done for if no one did something. As hope seemed lost for the saiyan, a ki ball deflected it into the sky. "What the!", Dark Trunks yelled. He turned his head to Majuub, who was healed completely. "Hum. It must be those dreadful sensu beans Vegeta was talking about.", Dark Trunks concluded. Help had arrived at last. 'C'hapter '''3 '- 'T'raining 'i'n 't'he 'D'ragon 'W'orld Part 1 - What An Honor What an Honor Goku didn't know what he was seeing. The fabric of time and space was in it's very essence before him, as Shenron flew them through the dimensional barrier of their universe. It was all very strange to the saiyan warrior who sat apon the dragon's back, but it made Goku realize something. His journey had only just begun, and thousands of worlds were still yet to be explored. The battle didn't end at the edges of one universe; it simply continued on to another, and he would now catch a glimpse of it. Goku and Shenron warped through a spectrum of color as they entered the last stretch of their trip. All of a sudden, things turned... black. Complete, and total darkness lied ahead. However, Goku's sight remained, for a bright light lit up the emptiness from behind. He turned to see a large ball. One half resembled the Other World, while the lower half was filled with stars and galaxies. It was simply magnificent. What Goku saw was the Universe form which he had traveled, his home. Lost in the beautiful sight, Goku didn't hear the call of Shenron. "Goku!," Shenron yelled. "Huh?," Goku said. "Goku, we now approach the Planet of Dreams. We will stay here for your training. You might want to consider taking your eyes off of the world you once knew and onto the greater dimension, as it will be a great honor for a mortal." Goku then knew what Shenron ment. Up ahead was a mysterious world. As they came close, Goku felt weird. The feeling of endless possibility filled him, and, at that moment, Goku was certain things were about to get interesting. Time for training was now.... Part 2 - Introduction to a Strange World Shenron and Goku entered the Dragon World's atmosphere. Clouds rushed by their faces as they descended to ground level on Dream Planet. Once the clouds dispersed, a first look at the actual landscape was possible. Purple skies, lush fields of grass spanning as far as the eye could see, and mountains of snow climbing to the highest cloud. Dragon World surely had a presence of mystery about it, and seemed very mystical. Magic was definitely inhabiting the world, that was plain. This seemed fitting, for thr planet served as a resting place for the most powerful beings in creation. Shenron landed softly on a lake, sending ripples about the water. Somehow the dragon was able to sit atop it, without falling in. Goku jumped off Shenron's back, and towards the lake, testing to see if the water would hold him as well. Suprisingly enough, it did. Goku could bounce about it like a trampoline. The saiyan leaped about childishly, soaring hundreds of feet with each individual jump. As his immature tendencies began to sudside, he became curious of the world he now set foot on. Goku cirlced back to Shenron. The dragon towered above Goku as he started to speak. "So, is there anything you can tell me about this place?," he asked. "This is the Dragon World, a sacred place forged from the blood of the Supreme Kais. When the dragon balls are not in use, eternal dragons stay here to rest, and regain power," Shenron explained. "What do you mean?," asked Goku. "Our very being is immortal, only a suitable enviornment can sustain us. While we are here, we can soak in positive energy. However, when in the mortal world, this energy is turned to negative, usually once a wish is made. We come back, get the positive energy back. And the cycle goes on like this. Understand? I know it's a bit confusing," Shenron elaborated. "I guess so, but the whole wish thing doesn't matter much, as long as it works the way it's suppose to, right?" Without warning, a dark mist rose from the water. Shadowy figures emerged form it, and charged at Goku. Whatever they were, they couldn't be friendly by any means. Goku jumped into the air, and kicked one away when it came in close. Two others advanced. Goku evaded their punches with ease, and moved out of thier range. Moving so fast, he left an image of himself in his previous location. Goku appeared in the skies above, and cupped his hands. "Kamehameha!" A blue energy wave launched form his hands, and blew away the attackers. The kamehameha didn't stop, however, after destroying the shadows. It simply kept pushing through the air, until it hit a mountain side. A big explosion rocked the Dragon World, but had drastic calateral damage. Goku lowered his ki back to normal. "What were those things, Shenron?" Shenron replied, "An evil dragon threatens the Planet of Dreams. His name is Ultimate Shenron. I believe you've met him?" "Yeah," said Goku, "That Shenron is the whole reason I'm trapped in this kid body!" "He also resides here, and likes to assault good hearted dragons," explained Shenron. "Are we safe? I mean, he can do anything here with no limit!," said Goku. "Have no fear, Goku. Ultimate Shenron is of no concern. The Supreme Kai's have limited his influence here." That night, Goku found a nice, soft piece of grassy land to rest on, and fell soundly asleep. Training would begin at dawn. Part 3 - Meeting with the Eternal Dragons That night, Goku dreamed of his family, and how they remained in a world he had left behind. They were happy, though, and thats all that mattered. Goku was happy too. The chance to actually train with an Eternal Dragon was increadable. But the peace of his thoughs didn't last. Suddenly a figure engulfed within shadow was seen killing Dende, and the dragon balls completely obliterated. The Earth was silenced by an enormous energy wave from the figure. And Goku was helpless to act as he was trapped within the Dragon World. Goku awoke, breathing hard. It had been only a nightmare. Shenron rose from behind to greet him good morning. He noticed the sweat running down Goku's face, and his uneasy breath. "Shenron, I had the worst dream. Everyone was... dieing. And even with my new abilities, I couldn't put them to use," Goku explained. "The Dragon World is a magical place. It can influence you in many ways, if you are not adjusted. In time, you'll learn." Goku knodded. "Now lets go. It's time you meet the other eternal dragons. "Really?! That sounds awesome!" Goku rode on Shenrons head as it soared over the Dragon World, on trajectory towards what seemed to be the tallest mountain. It went past the clouds, and reached the blackness of... well... nothingness. Shenron told Goku that "nothingness" was called the Kyomu, so he wouldn't have to struggle to describe it when entering it. This wouldn't be the last time Shenron and Goku traveled there. They left the atmosphere, and approached the mountain's peak. It was shrouded in cold, white snow. The temperature didn't seem to bother Shenron, but Goku was another story. He was freezing, and his gi didn't exactly provide much warmth. Shenron talked about how the Dragon World effected him again, and that eventually he'd adjust. Goku just wondered how long this process would take, for he couldn't stand it. Luckily for him, Goku immediately forgot of his troubles when landing on the mountain's summit. The other eternal dragons, such as Porunga, floated there in a cirlce. Goku never thought he'd see such a sight to behold. Unfortunately, Ultimate Shenron was present to this meeting as well. The three eternal dragons hovered above the mountain. Shenron ordered Goku to go, and sit atop the mountain. Goku did so. Everyone seemed to be in their place, and this so called "meeting" began. "Brothers," Shenron said, "It has been hundreds of years since a mortal stepped upon our world. I'm proud to announce our visitor is none other than Son Goku, the saiyan from Planet Earth." Porunga looked at Goku. "Welcome, Goku. It has been a long time since you've summoned me." "Hey Porunga!," Goku shouted, and waved. Each of the dragons seemed glad to have Goku in thier presence. There wasn't a more worthy person to be here. All of a sudden Ultimate Shenron spoke out. "Shenron!," he screached angrily, "How could you possibly think of bringing... this mortal trash to our sacred realm! This is unacceptable!" Shenron turned his glance upon Ultimate Shenron. "You know not of which you speak! Goku has proven himself worthy, to me! That is all that matters! You have no saying in this!," Shenron said, in defense of Goku. "Then why have you brought us here to speak?!," Ultimate Shenron skeptically asked. Shenron replied, "I've called you here to ask if you would help me teach Goku in our ways." "It can be done," Porunga agreed. Ultimate Shenron had yet to reply himself. "Well?," Shenron said. "Fine." So it was settled. Goku would learn under each of the eternal dragons. Goku was estatic. He was already excited just to train with Shenron, but now he would train with Porunga too!... and Ultimate Shenron. This eternal dragon was the only one he seemed uncertain of. He is full of evil, what could his aim be? Goku didn't know, but whatever happened, he needed stay strong. 'C'hapter '''4- 'B'lack 'S'moke 'S'henron's 'T'rump 'C'ard Category:Stories Category:Series Category:Page added by Evolve 20 Category:Page created by Evolve 20 Category:Fan Fiction